The Day He Came
by megolasthethird
Summary: I'm pretty rubbish at summarys but he-ho She has a perfect life, perfect boyfriend and perfect friends, but will that all change when the new boy comes?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Please Can You Review Guys!_

A bright red truck pulled up outside Maria's house, she laughed as she saw it was her best friends Eve Torres and Maryse Ouellette.

"Maria, you lazy slob get up!" yelled Eve, she was wearing a white top with skinny blue jeans underneath, she looked stunning.

"Wakey Wakey!" called Maryse, her hair was curled as she wore a _very_ reavealing outfit, eventhough it was a very simply short black dress which showed off her tiny waist.

"All right all right!" Maria shouted as she went over to her window.

She finally stumbled out of the door looking gorgeous, her red hair was straightened she wore a bright pink long top that came down to the top of her thighs with black skinny jeans and black uggs.

"God, how early do you get up?!" The readhead exclaimed as she clambered into Eve's truck,

"So Sexys," said Maryse as she put on some black glasses, "are you coming to my totally awesome sleepover?"

"Of course!" Maria and Eve squel in unusion.

Maryse pulled up outside the school where a rusty blue car was parked in her usual space, this set Maryse off.

"Ahhh, Hell No!" she complained as she thumped the steering wheel with her fist,

"Just find somewhere else to park." casually replied Maria, who couldn't see why Maryse was in such a mood. Eve, however, started Laughing at Maryse's dilema.

"It's not funny Eve!" muttered Maryse, she flicke dher hair out of her face.

"Right, move over!" clled Maria as she struggled to transfer into the front seat of the truck, she simply moved the truck into an empty space .

Maryse tutted as Maria and Eve got out,

"Maria, why couldn't you just make those intruders move out of my space?!"

"Because they're obviously new!"

"Hmm, still no point..."

"Hey babe, how was your weekend?" came a male's voice as a masculine arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Oh, it was fine y'know normal stuff." she replied, her cheeks flushed red as her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, kissed her neck.

"Stop it!" she giggled, he stopped immediately, he kissed her cheek and left to meet up with his friends.

"Awwww, Ria you're in love!" sighed Eve as the bella rang for class.

Maria walked through the halls when a locker opened and hit her full on in the face, she fell over and her books skidded along the floor. She looked up and saw a hand offering to help her up.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" A voice she didn't recognise rang through her head,

"Ouch..." she muttered as she took the hand, it felt warm.

"Are you alright?!" he sounded concerened, she opened her eyes and saw a boy no older than her (17) he stood out from everyone else, she liked it, eventhough he looked very strange to her. He had multi-coloured hair he wore a skin tight red top with baggy black jeans.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"My name's Jeff Hardy, I'm new here."

"Maria Kanellis, glad to meet you."

"Don't suppose you could show me around?"

"Course what room are you in?"

"Room 7."

"Ah, that's the same as me, come on."

Then they walked off to their form room, talking like they were old friends.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

_A/N Thank You To _**Xtreme Enigma **and **i luv hardy** you guys are awesome!

When Maria and Jeff arrived outside their form room Dolph eyed Jeff angrily, however Maria didn't notice.

"I'm terribley sorry I'm late Miss I was showing this newbie Jeff around." sweet talked Maria, as she pointed at Jeff.

"Thank you for your genourosity Miss Kanellis, please take you seat."

Maria took her seat and recieved a high 5 from Maryse underneath the desks,

"How do you do it?! I always try it and _always_ get caught!" she wearily complained as Maria beamed at her, she then looked at Jeff and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ah, Mr Hardy you shall be seated next to Mr Ziggler."

Maria saw Jeff gulp, she didn't know why though, Dolph was _lovely_ he was sweet, funny nice and sporty. He sat down next to Dolph, who saw Maria looking at him and winked at her, she smiled and looked back at her Teacher Miss Marks.

"Alright class, gather your things for your next lesson as the bell is about to go." she instructed as she closed down the interactive register. The bell then rang with a loud clang and the students piled out of the classroom hurrying off to various subjects, Maria decided to wait for the newbie Jeff Hardy, the students erupeted from the classroom until finally Jeff trudged out looking solemn.

"Wht have you got now?" Jeff asked her he looked sad and it was only first period.

"I've got English now, Jeff are you alright?" the redheaded beauty asked him he just nodded slowly.

"Me to." he finally replied after an uncomfortable silence.

They walked off together Maria, chatting to him and Jeff walking with his head down, they finally stopped out side the English classroom. Maria walked inside as Jeff followed her slowly. Maria didn't know whatw as wrong with Jeff and quite frankly if he didn't want to tell her she was sure it was nothing to worry about. She sat down in her seat as Jeff stood with his back tot he door, Maria studied his expression carefully, his grey eyes flickered in the lights beams, he looked scared. no that wasn't the right word. He looked Terrified.

"Mr Hardy, glad to see you could join us you'll be sitting next to Miss Kanellis." instructed their English Teacher, Mr Wright.

He took his place next to Maria and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Jeff...tell me what's wrong.." she put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he simply looked away.

What an excellent first day he must be having, she thought sarcasticly. They were studying letters and writing to famous people.

"Hmm, who's the freak writing to?" shouted out Dolph aloud as he threw a piece of screwed up paper at Jeff, he just carried on working, but Maria swear she saw tears in his eyes.

"Dolph!" she shouted, she was angry, she was fuming, how _dare_ he?!

"Well it's not my fault freak with rainbow coloured hair over there wants _my_ girl!" he retorted the Teacher had gone out of the room, now and there was an outburst of shouting from the other students.

"Yeah he's a freak!"

"Let's throw paper at him!"

"No! Let's throw Stones!" The ;last one came from Dolph, Maria glared at him,

"Shut up! You leave him alone! All of You!" maria didn't know why she was so angry, she just thought that it wasn't fair on Jeff.

"Miss Kanellis and Mr Ziggler Detention in my office!" Came the voice of their English teacher.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

_A/N thanks again to __**Xtreme Enigma,**__**I Luv Hardy**__ and___**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**

_you Guys Rock! Sorry It's late! =S_

"But...I...Sir!" Dolph was appaled, and so he should be thought Maria, her fists were clenched at her nostrils were flaring.

"Are you not aware, Mr Ziggler that if you have a problem you might want to talk to someone about it?" Mr Wright said, his voice was calm, Maria, However was not.

"He has a Problem He's picking on Jeff!" shrieked Maria as she pointed at Jeff, he kept his head down, but Maria could see his page was wet.

"Miss Kanellis calm down!" shouted the balding English Teacher as he slammed his fists onto the desk,

Maria glared at Dolph as he glared at Jeff. That was the END of their relationship, Eve and Maryse looked horrified, but proud at Maria's descision to stick up for Jeff, she turned around and saw Eve nod and smile at her.

The bell finally rang and Maria and Dolph stayed back while Jeff waited outside.

"Now, Mr. Ziggler why do you think you are here?"

"Because of Jeff."

"What?! You wanted to throw stones at Jeff!" she erupted in anger, how _dare _he?!

Dolph glared at Maria, but Mr Wright simply waved his hand and dismissed them,

"What?! After what he did?!" Maria was disgusted, yet she stalked out of the door where Dolph was pinning Jeff up against the wall and a big crowd gathered around them.

"Dolph stop!" Maria shouted she tried to pry Dolphs masculine hand from around Jeff's neck, he let go and turned to face her.

"It's over Maria! Now leave me and freak alone!" he shouted at her and went to hit her, the redhead's eyes grew wide with fear he brought his hand down, Maria lifted her hands abover her head and waited for the pain. Nothing. She opened one eye and saw Jeff and Dolph brawling in the hallway, as Maria stared at them in horror Maryse and Eve rushed forward to Maria.

"Maria, come on!" they called to her as they made their way out of the circle, but Maria stood there watching the two teenagers battle. Everyone was cheering for Dolph, but when Dolph walked away Jeff found new popularity.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" the crowd chanted.

Maria looked over her shoulder at Jeff, who was searching for someone, probably Dolph she thought. She sighed, picked up her bag and walked off as if nothing had ever happened.

"Wow, Maria!" Eve applauded her, awestruck. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders and she skipped backwards, facing Maria & Maryse, Maria's face was pale white, her fingers trembling, how close to a beating had she come?

"Shh Eve, Maria?" Maryse looked down at her, stretching her arm around her shoulder

"he..he was going to...hurt...me" Maria suddenly burst into tears, as Maryse pulled her closer into a hug, Maria's mascara ran down her face, causing long black streaks to appear on her face.

=========================================JEFF==============================================================================================================

He couldn't believe it. He had (sort of) beaten Dolph Ziggler! Now all he had to do was get out of this crowd and see if Maria was alright. He watched her walk away the only reason he liked it here was because of her, she was really the only person who liked him for who he was. To be honest he was getting rather tired of everyone cheering his name and lifting him onto hs shoulders, all he wanted to do was find Maria.

"Okay, guys err... do you think you could put me down I need to find someone?!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Everyone put him down but continued shouting and cheering as he ran off to find Maria he skidded to a halt when he saw Maria, Eve and Maryse talking, he quickly hid behind a row of lockers as he listened to maria burst into tears how desperately he wanted to go and tell her it was alright. But maybe she would think he fancied her which wasn't true.. but wait, maybe it _was_ true. Maria was beautiful, funny, sweet and caring but she obviously didn't see him that way... he sighed. His eyes filled with sorrow he knew it was true. He'd only known Maria for a day and already he wanted to be with her. _Get A Grip You Prune! _He shouted at himself inside, he had to pull himself together, why had she of all people attracted him the most? Because she was genuine, and sweet... _JEFFERY NERO HARDY GET A GRIP!!!!!!!!!_ He was furious at himself, yet he decided to see if Maria was ok anyway.

"M...Maria? Are you Alright?" His voice was clear, but shaky, Maria spun round and literly flew into his arms, crying.

"Thank..you.." Maria sobbed, Jeff stroked her glorious red hair.

"Why thank me? " He whispered into her ear, she looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Dolph was going to beat me and you took him out...You saved me" She replied, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Well... I wasn't going to let him bash that pretty face of yours was I?" Jeff immediately regretted saying that, he sounded like a perv

"Jeff...," Maria let go of him after that and looked at up at him and smiled, "you sounded like such a perve!"

Jeff smiled aswell then looked at her again, she's beautiful.

"Do you need a ride home? we're already 1hour behind..." Jeff offered, Maria looked at Eve and Maryse they nodded at her.

"Sure, if you don't mind" she smiled at him and they walked into the parking lot, laughing like they had before they went to English.


	4. Chapter 4 Falling In Love

_A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews I hope you enjoy the Chapter! I do know I said English instead of form, and I apologise._

Maria glanced nervously at the clock as she felt her insides tighten. Jeff had driven her home and they had talked, once again, like they were old friends. They had talken about whether Jeff liked school, and whether Jeff fancied anyone (he turned tomato red at this) All the questions were merely about Jeff. Maria wanted to know a LOT more about him, as her insides tightened more and more the sound of a key unlocking a door was heard, she winced.

"Maria, honey are you there?" Called out the voice of her Mother as she hauled in part of the mass of shopping bags from the car,

"Yes, I'm...I'm fine thank you, how was your day?" Maria sounded uncannily formal as she helped her Mom pull the bags into the kitchen.

"Well, how's that boyfriend of yours?" She smiled warmly at Maria. This was the moment she had been dreading.

Maria took a deep breath.

"Actully, Mom we broke up, you see there's this new boy called Jeff and Dolph was taking the Mickey out of him, so I stood up for him." She looked at her Mom, who was unpacking a carton of eggs.

"Is this Jeff causing you trouble? You were perfectly happy with Dolph before he came." Maria looked deep into the concern in her Mothers eyes,

"No! No of course not Jeff was being totally innocent, and Dolph was just...being dificult,anyway Dolph was about to beat me up and Jeff...Jeff saved me." Maria's eyes filled with happiness and relief as she finished making a long story short to her mother, she didn't mention she had a detention though either. She waited for her Mother's response and nodded opening and closing her mouth to try and help her Mom out with a response, she then stopped and looked at her Mother, she had now turned a bright red and stared at Maria in a mix of anger and disbelief.

"HOW DARE HE?! HE _EVER, EVER_ TRIES TO HARM MY DAUGHTER AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!" Her Mom fumed as she slammed a bottle of Lemonade onto the kitchen counter, she did so with the rest of her shopping until she came down to the paper bag then screwed it up and threw it at the bin, it missed and hit the floor with a dissapointing crackle.

"Mom, it's fine. If it wasn't for Jeff I'd probably be in hospital knowing the size of him..." Maria trailed off thinking about her body twisted and mngled on a hospital bed, with a herat moniter next to her. _Oh STOP exaggerating Maria!_ a voice inside her head screamed at her as she pulled a brave face at her Mom who had calmed quite a bit about hearing Jeff Hardy saving her daughter form the most popular, masculine boy in the whole school, she didn't smile or scowl her face was exactly inbetween. Like a frown with a grimance, her lips were pure white from pressing them tightly, she looked positively sick and looed and cupped Maria's face in her hands.

"Just tell me if there is any more trouble with Dolph"

"I will do Mom"

"Promise?

"Promise."

The next day Maria opened her window to see Maryse driving her convertible and Eve eyeing it envily.

"How many times to we have to tell you to _get up?!_" Called out Maryse in her French accent tht the boys litterly drooled over.

"Oh shut up" Maria smiled as she walked out of the door and made her way to the back of the car, she carefully sat on the leather seat and tried to make a conversation as Eve kept glaring jealously at Maryse's car. Eve had had alot of money trouble lately and could only afford her red truck that Maryse nearly always drove, Maria supposed that Eve was rather jealous and wanted he car badly, who wouldn't? It was a sleek black convertible with city drive locked on all the time, even Maria wanted one and she couldn't even drive yet!

"So Maryse your sleepover tomorrow? We can't wait can we Eve?" Maria nudged Eve as she pouted in the back seat.

"Gngngn" Eve mumbled her hair covered her face as she glared at Maryse

Again Maryse hit her steering will with her fist and swung her long blonde hair at Eve, she lowered her sunglasses. Maria knew this meant buisness.

"What?! Will you please _stop_ with the evil glares?!" She asked irratebly, if Maria was honest it _was_ getting rather annoying, yet Maria knew that Eve wasn't doing it because she wanted to, she was doing it and she couldn't help it.

"Well, it's not my fault your car will get stolen by showing it off everywhere!" Retorted Eve throwing her hands above her head

"Daddy, will just get me a new one... Oh where's your daddy Eve? Oh, that's right he's DEAD!" Maryse shouted back at her, causing Eve to tremble with rage and sorrow

"Maryse that is ENOUGH!" Maria cried standing up in the convertible with everyone watching, a girl who Maria recognised to be Candice Michelle walked up and helped Eve out of the car and gave Maryse a poisonous glare.

Maria easily jumped out of the car and started walking away when she felt a hand pull the back of her hair, she hit the ground hard and looked up at who had forced her down and with a sickening feeling she saw Dolph's best friend John Cena above her, he picked her up and took her to the janitors closet. Maria rubbed the back of her head and glared at John.

"Lemme out!" she shrieked tried to scratch John as hard as she could.

"Shhh, Ria ow! I'm helping you!" John shouted with his arms above his head

Maria stopped for a moment and thought if what John was saying was true.

"How are you helping me?" she asked breathing heavily from attacking him.

"That was no way a guy should treat a girl, and Dolph told me to... Hurt you, but I didn't I had to make it look like it though, otherwise he would kill me"

"Oh, not for the concern of my safety then? She glowered at him

"Of course! It's just that he would kill me!" He exclaimed.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, John whispered forgive me in Maria's ear and shoved her out of the closet and into Jeff's arms

"Woah Maria are you alright?!" Jeff asked her worridly

"I'm fine" Smiled Maria, but for all the wrong reasons, not that she knew this.

"Well that's good then isn't it?" Jeff blushed and helped her up.

"Sure is" Maria replied.

And with that she flew her long red hair back and walked off falling in love with the wrong person. John Cena.

**a/n Sorry for not much Jeff :( Thank you for the reviews I'm getting keep 'em coming people!**


	5. Chapter 5 Eve Torres You Naughty Girl

**A/N - All right I read about Maria being released and I was thinking about whether to finish this, I mean I've had so many different ideas now. But anyway I wish Maria all the best in the future. Sorry it's so short and it took so long.**

Maria awoke the next day with her head in the clouds, she didn't care about _them _anymore, Dolph was still trying to torment her, but she didn't care about him either. And then there was Jeff, he had been nothing but sweet to her, but she had just ignored him, saying that she doesn't want to be seen with "Freaks" to everyone, but denying it when he told her what everybody was saying, of course John Cena had put all of this on her, not purposefully, accidently of course Maria was now the nasty popular type, because she was now head over heels in love John Cena. When the bell went on Friday for the signal of the end of the day Maria walked down the corridor only to be caught up by Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Maria." He smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked, not paying attention to him.

"What has happened to you?" He asked his smile fading.

"I discovered REAL friends not cry babies like Eve, not stuck up cows like Maryse, and definately not freaks like YOU." and with that she stormed away, breaking Jeff's heart.

When Jeff finally got home, he raced up the stairs and flung himself onto his bed, his head was swimming with questions, such as:

When did Maria turn so cold?

Was it because of John Cena?

What had happened in the closet last month?

He sighed and turned over onto his side and realised how strong he felt for her. He thought of how nice she had been on his first day and how nasty she was now, he thought about the time he saved her from Dolph and she had hugged him, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her hugs then it hit him.

He _fancied _Maria Kanellis.

He'd never felt this way before, he smiled to himself, but then he remembered how curtly she had dismissed him, how she had called him a freak. It was time to get himself a game plan.

The next morning he drove to school and saw Maryse in her usual car space with her black convertible and Eve's rusty truck parked in another space far away from each other, he sighed to himself. this was really getting out of hand, so far there had been 5 fights, 3 suspensions and a number of detentions between the two of them. Maryse winning the majority of the fights and getting the most suspensions and dententions, Jeff geussed it was a two-way thing. He took a deep breath and approached Eve first.

"Listen Eve... Are.. Are you still friends with Maria?" He asked cautiously, he didn't want to set her off, she was part of his plan.

"No, Jeff why would I be?" She replied, glaring at Maryse.

Jeff was confused what did she mean why whould she be? She'd been her friend before.

"But Eve you were friends and I need to ask you a favor." He asked, examining her expression, her eyes raged when he said that she used to be friends with her, but calmed when he asked if he needed a favor.

"What is it first?" She said, taking her glance of off Maryse for a moment.

"Well... I know this is ALOT to ask, but I need you to make up with Maryse..." He began.

He never expected what happened next.

Eve had started walking away nearly over to the othr side of the parking lot when she ran at him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Jeff raised his eyebrows in surprise and earned many wolfwhistles. What he didn't know was that there was three people glaring at him form over the way.

John Cena, Maryse And Maria.


End file.
